


Meeting Matthew Gray Gubler

by MDEllaM



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDEllaM/pseuds/MDEllaM
Summary: Hi! So basically this is a bunch of one-shots of someone (me, in my mind) meeting MGG.I can't stop thinking about him lately and decided to air out my feelings by writing am imagine on it.If you decide to read this, I can only hope you have fun while at it!
Relationships: Matthew Gray Gubler/Original Female Character(s), Matthew Gray Gubler/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Meeting Matthew Gray Gubler

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're actually reading this, i wish you good luck and just want to clear out that i tried to make things as vague as possible about the female character but i still vaguely based her on myself, like the profession and age. Hope you can also picture yourself there!

I arrive at the hotel, feeling exhausted after the nine hours flight to New York City. It has been a year and a half since I graduated Med school, which means I could finally afford to flight mom and I for an 8 days Holiday in New York. It’s the second time we’ve been to the city, the first been in 2017, so we’re eager to explore other parts of it, other than Manhattan and all the really touristy places.

The first time we visited, I was barely 19 years old, so now, at 25, it feels like a whole new city and like there’s many more things to do. As we get in our hotel room, mom asks me what I want to do now, and as I check my phone and see that it’s 4 pm, I ask her if she’s up for coffee.

“Wanna go to a coffee shop I saw on Instagram? Are you very tired? I thought we could go out and wander around for a bit, so we can sleep properly at night and adjust our sleeping schedule.”

Mom agrees to go and we change into more comfortable clothing, get our purses and leave. The cold November air hits us in the face and makes our noses burn, so we call an Uber to take us to the coffee shop. It takes a couple of minutes for us to arrive there, and the ride is pleasant enough, with me talking to the driver and to mom, helping translate her words to him and vice-versa, as English is not our native language.

As we arrive at the coffee shop, I notice a group of four or five teenage girls outside, with their phones in hand and low-key freaking out. As this is NYC, I can only imagine there might be a celebrity inside. We thank our driver and slip outside.

“You think their coffee will be as good as ours back home?” She asks in our native language as we go in the shop, already laughing at the thought. We both know what my answer will be.

“Probably not,” I say, getting in line. “but I heard they are very good at pastries here, so maybe we’ll get lucky there.”

As she laughs and pulls out her phone to take a picture of our surroundings, I watch the line in front of us. There’s a young woman at the register, probably my age or less, and a family of three ordering, the man is paying, while a woman is holding a cute blonde baby that looks to be about one year old and is wearing a fluffy white beanie. The man behind the family, and in front of me, is very tall and skinny, and has also light brown hair that looks very soft. I bet he’s very cute, I think to myself. He waves to the baby and my eyes are drawn to his fingers, which are long and elegant.

Yikes, I think to myself, you’re reaching with this one. Thinking about the fingers of someone you’ve never met as elegant? Yikes, indeed.

As the family leaves, I turn to my mom and ask her what she wants. “Hm, I don’t know, actually. What are you going to order?”

“A cappuccino, I think. I’m not sure if I’m going to like anything else. And a pastry as well, maybe a croissant, if they have any.”

I hear the man in front of me make his order (“An americano and a pain au chocolat, please.”) and something about his voice is very familiar to me, but I still haven’t seen his face, so I can’t pinpoint where I know him from. The cashier asks for his name and as he says it (“Oh, it’s Matthew.”) something clicks in my brain.

I turn to mom, so there’s no chance he sees my freaked-out face.

“Mom, don’t look but the guy from the tv show I was obsessed with is here. Oh my god, should I try and talk with him?” I say in a quieter tone, in my first language so he can’t possibly understand me. My mom, as any other mom, is not at all discreet about looking at him and cranes her neck to try and get a better glimpse at his face, but he still has his back to us, fumbling with his change.

He finally leaves and goes to a table in the corner of the shop, sitting alone and waiting for his order to be called. Mom decides to have some tea, so I place our order and turn to her “You know what?” She says, “you should ask him out. I bet no one ever asks him out, only asks for pictures and hugs and leaves.”

“You know he’s like 40 something right? Would you be ok with me dating him? That’s almost the same age as you and dad.” I lead her to a table nearby him, trying not to stare while I pass.

“I guess I would. You’re 25 now, it’s not weird anymore. Also, you’re a doctor, so it’s not like you’re someone interested in him for money or anything. You should talk to him, he’s alone.”

I sneak a peak to his table and see that he has his order now and is alternating between drinking his tea and writing something on a notebook. I imagine myself standing up and going to him, saying hi and asking him out. I get nervous and sweaty just imagining the possibility of asking Matthew Gray Gubler out.

“There’s no way I’m going to talk to him, I’d just be humiliating myself in front of him.” I shake my head in denial, not even wanting to think about doing that.

Mom laughs and says “Oh wow, never thought you’re such a coward! So, you can operate on someone but refuse to ask a guy a out? Wait until your dad hears about this!”

I hear my name being called and get up to get our order, leaving mom laughing to herself and typing something on her phone, most likely already gossiping to my father about my dilemma. As I pass Matthew’s table, he looks up and our eyes meet. I feel so nervous that I actually think I’m going to die, my heart thumps in chest in a way that surely is not healthy. I give him a small smile, all I can muster while feeling like dying, and go to the barista holding my order.

“Dad says you’re a coward.” Mom informs me as soon as I sit down. I make a face and take my drink from the tray, along with my food. “Honestly, baby, why are you scared?”

“Because he’s a Hollywood star? And super hot? And probably has a million girls throwing themselves at him all the time?” I ask in a matter-of-fact way, expressing all the obvious reasons on why I shouldn’t go after him. “Also, I’m so not on his level, physically.”

My mom absolutely hates when I say something negative about myself so she immediately disagrees with me. “Oh, that’s bullshit! If he’s the kind of guy that cares about your physical appearance only or thinks he’s above you than he’s not worth it! Also, you’re never going to see him again like this, so what’s there to lose?”

When she says that, I realize that yeah, there’s nothing to lose. If he wants me then he does, but if he doesn’t? I’ve already lived 25 years of my life without him.

I start to laugh nervously, and realize that my hands are sweaty and shaking. Fuck, and I dare call myself a doctor? “Mom, am I really gonna do this? Am I going to hit on a famous actor?”

“Only if you want to make me really proud” She says and smiles at me while sipping her tea.

I take a bite of my croissant and contemplate my options, realizing I would actually regret not talking to him. I look at my mom and smile, “This is weird, right? What are the odds of this actually happening? We should leave and actually explore and not stay here trying to hook me up with someone.”

“What do you mean? This is prime entertainment! He’s a real actor and you’re my daughter! It feels like a movie. Go talk to him, you chicken, or I’ll scream his name and that will be much worse.” She threatens me and, knowing her, I know she’s not bluffing, so I take another bite of my pastry and another sip of coffee and get up.

“Alright, wish me luck!” I say, to which she replies that no, she won’t.

I approach his table feeling so nervous that I almost turn around and throw myself in front of a passing vehicle, but decide that I might as well leave that for after his rejection. Matthew looks up when I’m almost there and looks directly into my eyes and my hands feels so sweaty that I have to fight the urge to wipe them in my pants.

“Hi, how are you?” I say, feeling like my voice is coming out higher then it usually is.

“Oh, hello! I’m good, how about you?” I feel like he’s waiting for me to ask for a picture or fangirl over him, and I can’t help but feel shy and nervous about it.

“I’m good as well, thanks.” I tell him and then introduce myself.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Matthew.” He says and smiles, looking a little confused that I still haven’t asked for a picture. “Hm, would you like to seat down?” He asks, gesturing vaguely to the empty chair across from him, which I’m standing close to.

“Yes, please.” I sit down, trying to not demonstrate how anxious I feel. “I’m sorry, this is really weird. My mom just convinced me that I should come and talk to you, so here I am.” I open my arms a little, demonstrating what I mean.

He smiles a little bit and closes his notebook, more of a sketchbook, actually. “It’s okay, honestly. So, why did you come?”

As nervous as I'm feeling, I don’t want to impose my presence any longer, so I answer. “Well, I just told my mom over there that I think you’re very handsome and she told me I should ask you out. So here I am. Asking you out.” Oh my god, kill me. “Would like to go out with me?” Kill me now.

I smile lamely and touch my forehead with my fingers. “This is awkward, I’m really sorry.” I get up. “I’m going to go, actually. Nice to meet you, Matthew.”

Before I can step away from my chair, he says “Oh wait!” I look at him and he smiles gently. “Don’t be sorry, you did nothing wrong. I would like to get together sometime, for sure.”

I know he’s being gentle and not really wanting to go out, but because I'm feeling so awkward and want to leave as soon as possible, I say “Ok, here. I’ll give you my Instagram and you can message me there if you want to go out for some coffee or something.” I fumble with my phone and then realize I can’t text him anything because, obviously, I don’t have his number. “Can I borrow your pencil?”

“Sure, take it.” I quickly write my Instagram user in a napkin and hand it back to him.

“Thanks. So yeah…hm I’m in town for the next seven days, if you wanna meet up.” He smiles again and looks a little awkward, so I keep talking. “And it’s fine if you don’t want to! I totally get it!”

He runs his hands through his hair, his soft-looking beautiful hair. “No, I want to. It’ll be nice. Quick question: why didn’t you ask for my number? Why Instagram?” He looks puzzled but it seems obvious to me.

“Oh, well… I couldn’t ask for your number, right? Surely you don’t just hand it out to any strangers. And mine is not from the US, so it’s hard to use for texts and stuff.”

Matthew looks very surprised. “You know who I am?”

It’s my time to be confused. “What you mean? If I know who you are as an actor? Hm, yeah, I watched the show years ago.”

“Oh.” Matthew says, looking thrown off. “Oh ok, then. Hm, I should go, actually.”

He also gets up, and stands awkwardly, just as I’m doing. He extends his hand and I shake it nervously. “So, it was nice to meet you.” He lets go of my hand and smiles, running his hands through his hair again and picking up his sketchbook and tray. “Excuse me.”

As he leaves in the direction of the register, I assume he’s dismissing me, so I quickly do my walk of shame back to my table, trying to swallow all the shyness and shame I’m feeling. I sit down and before I can say anything to my mother, Matthew appears next to my table.

“I had to throw my trash out.” He explains, then turns to my mom. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” He says to her, sounding pleasant and excited, not like he just had to endure the worst attempt at a pick up ever. My mom returns the hello and smiles at him. He smiles back and taps me on the shoulder. “I have to go now, I’m sorry.”

I try to smile naturally and without cringing, like I feel like doing, and say that it’s ok and wish him a good day.

“Yeah, I hope you guys have a nice evening as well. Bye!” After I bid him goodbye, I watch him as he starts walking to the coffee shop door but before he walks out, he turns around, lifts the napkin with my user, smiles so brightly that I feel blinded and says “Oh, and hey, it’s a date!”

Oh my god.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is based in 2024 or 2023 in my mind, to match my age, but i tried to keep it as vague as possible as i said, so feel free to imagine it however you want  
> I think i'll write another chapter sometime! For now, byeee <3


End file.
